


Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Drabbles

by tearoseglasses



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, absolutely not spoiler free, for fun, just drabbles of scenes I wished had some small differences to the dialogue and how they played out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses





	Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Drabbles

Kassandra and Artaxerxes

“Artaxerxes?”

“Kassandra, you’ve returned.”

She sits next to him, “I’ve been to Sparta. To Taygetos.”

“Where the myths told to our soldiers true? That there is a mountain god which Spartans feed their children too to keep him calm?”

“Hmm,” She sighs, “It’s… something like that.”

“Oh really?”

She glances around at the people walking through the temple, leaning a bit closer to him, “I barely escaped his claws with my life years and years ago.”

“A God or a mortal?”

“A group of them. They were going to throw my brother over the edge. I was a Spartan but I couldn’t allow that.”

“They tried to kill you instead?”

“No. I accidentally pushed the priest and my brother over the edge. Then I was dropped. I ran until I knew I was out of Sparta and a very idiotic and kind man took me in as a pair of very quick hands.”

“What of your family?”

“... My father died not too long ago in the battle that took place not too far from here. Nikolaos. My mother. She found Alexios, he survived, and fled with him. They would have made sure he was dead otherwise. I found her after all this time.”

“Was your brother with her?”

“No. I’m still trying to find him. He was stolen from her years ago by a priestess whose head I jammed onto a pike for what she did. And I’ve done similar to everyone else who followed the same path as her.”

“The more you return to me the more I see myself in you.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.”

“Good.” 


End file.
